


Bonus Points

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_exchange, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny sneak away for some personal time during Chin and Malia's wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Points

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the h50_exchange a long time ago and forgot to repost after the author revealed. It was written as a pinch hit for carryokee.

Danny glanced up and down the hallway to make sure that no one was looking. Satisfied that none of the guests could see them, he opened the door to the storage closet and yanked Steve inside. He slammed the door shut and pushed Steve up against it, kissing him fiercely.

"Danny?" Steve asked confused. "What's--"

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all day?” Danny tried to untuck Steve’s shirt, needing to feel the warm skin and hard muscle underneath, but it wouldn’t come loose. Desperately, he tugged on it hard enough that a button popped off when it finally came free. “This tux is a very good look on you.”

Steve stepped away from Danny and pulled innocently at his jacket. “You mean this tux? If you like it so much, then I should probably keep it on, huh?”

"Shut up," Danny muttered, pulling Steve toward him and biting roughly at his bottom lip.

This time it was Steve who pushed Danny back against the door, sliding his leg between Danny’s. Danny could feel Steve’s erection against his hip and he ground down, nearly moaning as his own hard dick rubbed against Steve’s thigh.

“Please tell me you have something?” Steve groaned, thrusting his leg forward against Danny’s cock.

“Yes, Steve, I just happen to have lube in my tux jacket,” Danny muttered, grabbing Steve’s ass and pulling him even closer. Steve slid his hands into Danny’s jacket, his thumbs finding Danny’s hardening nipples, rubbing them through his shirt. Steve’s hands felt so good that it took him a moment to realize that Steve wasn’t caressing his chest so much as attempting to paw through his pockets. He smacked gently at Steve’s arm. “Seriously? Are you incapable of recognizing sarcasm? No, Steven, I did not bring lube to Chin and Malia’s wedding.”

“Oh,” Steve said a bit sheepishly. He looked around the utility closet for a moment, his eyes lingering on a can of WD-40.

“No way,” Danny exclaimed. “Don’t even think about it. There is no way in hell you're using that on me.”

Steve pushed his lower lip out into an exaggerated pout, which Danny promptly bit—hard. Even though Danny was pretty sure that he’d drawn blood, Steve laughed. “Of course I wouldn’t. Besides, we don’t have that much time.”

“Then why are we wasting time talking?” Danny asked. He pulled Steve back down into a kiss, gentler this time.

Steve trailed his lips across Danny’s chin and down his neck. “You always waste time talking.”

“I do not!” Danny pushed Steve back, glaring at him. “Have I told you lately that I hate you?”

Steve smirked and dropped gracefully to his knees in front of Danny. “No you don’t.”

Steve unzipped Danny’s pants and pulled out his hard cock. He lightly blew cool air on the tip, causing Danny to shudder, before swallowing him quickly into his hot mouth. Steve didn’t stop there, sliding forward until Danny felt Steve’s nose pressing against his abdomen.

Danny’s hips jerked forward as Steve’s throat spasmed around his dick. “You’re right. How could I hate you when you can do that?”

Steve pulled back until Danny’s cock popped wetly out of his mouth. He stroked it with one hand while reaching into the open fly to tug lightly on Danny’s balls with the other. “Are we still talking?”

Danny shook his head and buried his fingers in Steve’s hair, nudging his head back toward his aching dick.

Steve chuckled and took the tip of Danny’s cock back into his mouth, tracing the underside with his tongue. Danny groaned and did his best to stay still as Steve took him all the way in for a second time. Seeing Steve kneeling in front of him with his lips spread wide around Danny’s dick was too much for Danny. He pulled back and thrust forward. Steve loosened his jaw and dropped his hands in silent invitation and Danny began to thrust in earnest, taking his own pleasure, but still being careful not to hurt Steve.

He kept his eyes fixed on Steve’s face, and watching his dick, shiny with spit, sliding against Steve’s reddened lips was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned as Danny picked up the pace, his hips rocking forward quickly. The vibrations from Steve’s moan tipped Danny over the edge and he came in waves. Steve sucked Danny through his orgasm and didn’t pull back until Danny’s cock had completely softened.

“Wow,” Danny said, trying to catch his breath. He leaned heavily against the door and slid down it until he was sitting in front of Steve. “So that’s why I keep you around.”

Steve leaned forward and kissed him and Danny could taste the salt of his own come. He pulled Steve forward until he was straddling Danny’s lap. He felt Steve’s arousal against his abdomen and started to unfasten Steve’s pants when there was a loud knock on the door. Danny froze, hoping that whoever it was would move on.

“Steve, Danny, I know you’re in there,” Kono yelled through the door. “We need the best man. It’s time for the toasts.”

“Shit,” Steve muttered, burying his face against Danny’s neck.

“Maybe she’ll go away,” Danny whispered.

“Don’t make me come in there,” Kono said. “I don’t think any of us want that.”

“Coming,” Steve called.

“I bet you are,” Kono yelled back, amused. “Hurry up. We’re waiting.”

Danny waited until he heard Kono leave before speaking. “Well that was embarrassing.”

Steve sighed and stood up. “Yeah.”

Danny watched Steve straightening his clothes and nodded at the very obvious bulge in Steve’s pants. “How’re you planning to hide that?”

Steve gave him a dark look and readjusted his pants. “I’m more concerned about the missing buttons on my shirt.”

Danny laughed and stood up as well. He helped Steve tuck his shirt in, doing his best to hide the damage. “That’s a little better, but you look like you’ve been thoroughly debauched.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Debauched? If only.” He patted at the dirt on his knees. “What are the chances they’ll believe I was chasing a suspect?”

“Not very high with come on your face.” Danny reached up and wiped at the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Face it, babe, you look and smell like sex.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Steve asked.

Danny shrugged. “Sleeping with a bridesmaid is a time honored wedding tradition; I figure I get bonus points for getting blown by the best man.”

“Well, if we’re keeping score, you’re going to owe me so much tonight,” Steve said, gesturing at his still slightly visible erection.

“Sure thing.” Danny grinned. “And I happen to know that there’s a bottle of lube in the drawer next to your bed.”

Steve groaned. “Don’t say things like that or my erection will never go down.” Steve took a deep breath and muttered what sounded like baseball stats under his breath before opening the door and leaving.

Danny took a few moments to make himself presentable before rejoining the reception. When he got there, Steve was already at the microphone speaking, a glass of champagne in hand.

“Chin is lucky. In our profession it’s hard to find someone who understands the demands on our time and the physical and mental toll it can take. It’s hard to find someone who can bring a light into that darkness,” Steve’s eyes met Danny’s from across the room for a moment before he turned and raised his glass to the newlyweds. “But Chin did find that person. Chin, you are a lucky man; don’t take Malia for granted. To Chin and Malia.”

“To Chin and Malia,” dozens of people echoed, raising their own glasses.

Steve handed the microphone to Kono and joined Danny in the back of the room.

“A light in the darkness, huh?” Danny asked. “How romantic.”

“Shut up,” Steve grumbled, his neck turning pink.

“No, I think it’s sweet.” Danny teased. “Unexpected, but sweet.”

Steve glared at Danny. “I can be sweet. What’s wrong with sweet?”

Danny raised his hands in surrender. “Nothing’s wrong with sweet.” He glanced at his watch. “So is there anything else you have to do or can we—“

Danny was suddenly jerked backwards as Steve grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the door.

“You really are a Neanderthal!” Danny exclaimed. He would never tell Steve, but at times like this, he really didn’t mind.  



End file.
